Under the Sea
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Rivaille is a lifeguard and Eren is mermaid. Lots of fluff.
1. Under the Sea

**Hey everyone! Ichi is back with another RiRen drabble! This was originally posted on Tumblr, and it was very well-liked so I'm publishing it here. I really hope you enjoy; it was something i swa on a blog that was requested so I did it. Hah, I hope you like it!**

**~Ichi**

* * *

_Someone's in the water._

"Hey! Someone throw out a ring! Someone's drowning!"

_I gotta save him. He looks so pale. I'll save him no matter what. I won't let someone die on my watch._ A shirt was thrown on the chair and Rivaille dove into the water, swimming straight towards the drowning boy in the water.

He reached him in seconds, but it was far too deep. He didn't think the boy would make it any longer. With the rigorous amount of training he went through, he was fully prepared for this situation.

The lifeguard opened the boy's mouth and sealed theirs together, pushing air into the boy's lungs as his powerful legs pushed them to the surface. He kept breathing into the boy, but he wasn't waking up.

_Please don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me, kid._

But they didn't break the surface; Rivaille had noticed before they got there that something was wrong. He placed a hand on the other's bare chest and felt that his lungs were not expanding.

_What the hell?_

And that wasn't the main reason he stopped as well. He had thought there were small fish brushing against his legs because they were so deep, so he didn't notice that the scaley sensation was coming from the boy in his arms.

Rivaille was utterly lost for words, and almost out of air too. His lungs burned a little, but he was too shocked to move.

_A…mermaid? But a catch like this is so rare!_

Then a dark thought poured into his head. The fisherman above would kill to have caught a mermaid. They were rare, especially in these parts. He'd probably be kept as a slave, or made into someone's dinner. Suddenly Rivaille wished he hadn't come across the merboy. He wished he could be human, so that they wouldn't end up killing him.

Still, the boy did not revert to the human he wished him to be.

But why was he thinking such thoughts? Catching a mermaid would mean a lot of money! Why was he having such sappy thoughts now?

And that's when those sparkling green eyes opened slow,y glittering with wonder and beauty as the merboy stared at his savior. He looked scared; he flinched, opened his mouth as if to let out a cry, and shook with confusion. Rivaille was about to speak when he realized that they were underwater. His lungs began to burn and he tried to push himself to the surface.

As he had done to the boy earlier, the creature returned the favor, pressing his lips against Rivaille's and pushed air into his lungs. Then, with a strong thrust, the lifeguard was thrown up to the surface.

"Oi, Rivai, what did you find?"

The man was silent, staring down at the water. The green eyed creature was gone, like he had never been their in the first.

The only reminder of him was the sweet taste lingering on his lips.


	2. Bottom of the Ocean

**You all ****_really_**** wanted a sequel, so here it is. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I am nice so I wrote you a sequel. And want to know even better news? There will be a part three! And there will be smut! So I hope you look forward to this! Thanks for reading these stories!**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

_Annoying…_

"For a walk. I'll be back later." He replied in an annoyed tone, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking along the rocky shore.

It had been a year; Rivaille would never forget that day. He could still feel that sweet and saltwater taste on his lips, and it pissed him off. How could someone torment him like this? Every night he had a dream of meeting the mermaid again, but every time he tried to look for him, he failed. Rivaille vowed to himself that if he ever got to see that piece of shit again, he'd kill him.

He found an empty cove and settled down on one of the rocks. Slipping his shoes off, he let his feet dangle into the warm summer water. It felt good, and using his arms as support, leaned back and soaked in the sun.

_Ah, fuck. What am I doing here? I look like some lovestruck schoolgirl waiting for someone to fulfill my dreams. Fucking pathetic._

He splashed water, feeling a little angry. Why did he have to go through this? Sometimes he wished he didn't have to meet that stupid mermaid…merman…merboy…whatever the fuck he was.

Rivaille closed his eyes, calming himself down. He reached his hand up, as if cupping an imaginary face. It felt so real that he brought the dream face and pulled it down for a gentle kiss.

"Uwaa!" His eyes blinked open and saw that he had not dragged down an imaginary face, but a real one; a pale face with bright, sparkling green eyes. In a panic, Rivaille pushed the mermaid off of him an into the water. The boy let out a shriek before he hit the water.

Panting heavily, Rivaille stared wide-eyed into the water. _Am I dreaming? After all this time…why now?_

A tuft of brown hair broke the surface and he was met with a frowning face. The lifeguard blinked.

"That hurt!" The mermaid whined, swimming over to a nearby rock and propped himself on it. "I was trying to say hello."

A vein popped in Rivaille's forehead.

"Hello? Hello?! After a year of me hopelessly searching for you, all you wanted to say was hello?!" Those sharp words struck the merboy into silence as he stared, his eyes glistening with sadness.

They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Rivaille could feel his heart pound heavily, and it hurt. It pained him to see the boy again, right in front of him. He wanted to kill him, but at the same time he wanted to drag him back to his house and have his way with him. _Wait, how do you even have sex with a mermaid?_ Finally, the green-eyed boy spoke.

"I swam too far; I was forbidden to leave my home." Rivaille blinked, letting him finish. "But today I am an adult, and I left to go find you." How could he speak so calmly? "Now I am strong enough to kill anyone who tries to capture me."

_Ah, I almost forgot. He hates humans. All mermaids do._

They have been hunted for centuries; he didn't even realize that he had a home; a family; people he cared about. All the fishermen did was try to catch a lucky prize and have a grand meal. Or they could sell them off for a large sum of money. They weren't creatures that needed compassion; they were prey, and the humans were the hunters.

"Are you going to kill me?" The green eyed boy pushed himself out of the water, his fin slowly transforming to legs and feet. They were still covered with glittering scales, reflecting the sunlight that was shining down on them. A gentle hand was placed on Rivaille's bare chest, and he flinched.

"Your heartbeat…I could feel it in the water." The boy took a breath. "You were trying to save me, and you didn't capture me." Rivaille stared into a green abyss. "Your heart beats differently. There is a kindness here." The boy crawled closer so that he was sitting in his lap, and Rivaille was surprised at the close contact. "I will not kill you because I do not hate you."

"That's good to hear." Rivaille's hand instinctively to the boy's waist, pulling them closer. They stared at each other, the lifeguard mesmerized by the emerald magic within the mermaid's eyes, and the other lost in the beauty of a human.

"Can I kiss you?" Rivaille closed his eyes.

"…yeah. You can kiss me all you like. You can even take my soul; I don't mind. Just please…" He opened them again, his eyes full of sorrow and hunger. "Please, turn my dream into reality." The boy nodded and leaned forward, his cheeks bright red as he whispered against the human's lips.

"My name is Eren, and my life is now in your hands."


	3. Reaching the Surface

Bruised lips against salt water flesh, licking and biting. Rivaille's hot breath fanned over gentle skin and a light moan escaped the boy's lips. His long and untrimmed nails dug into a clothed back, making the man hiss out. But the pain was welcomed; anything was desired. It was a proof of existence. It was a _feeling._

For an entire year Rivaille felt empty. Nothing in his life was exciting nor did it bring out any emotion from him. But that encounter with a forbidden creature was _thrilling._ His heart _raced_ when they first made contact, and he was _addicted_ to the taste of his salt-soaked skin. Everything was _intoxicating. _This was not something he desired, but something he _needed._

"So, how does it feel to have legs?" Rivaille asked, kissing his way down a bare torso. Honestly it was a ridiculous question during the middle of the boy being worshiped by a hot mouth, and Eren could barely respond.

"Nn…d-different." He breathed out, looking down curiously at the shorter male who had made its way to the dangling organ between his—OH. "A-ahn! Ah…nng…w-what…ahn…hah…"

The lifeguard couldn't help but let out a small smirk as his hand wrapped around the member and pumped it slowly but surely. "How's that feel?" The mermaid's face heated up, this new pleasurable feeling foreign to him.

"W-what…is…" He couldn't finish his sentence as more throaty and whiny moans escaped his throat.

"It's a human organ for pleasure. Don't you, er, have one in mermaid form?" Rivaille asked, a bit puzzled about the anatomy of a mermaid. The boy shook his head.

"M-much…s-smaller…" He choked out as Rivaille continued to pump his growing erection. "Not…s-so…gOOD! AH!" Eren let out a cry as his dick was covered in something wet and hot. He dared to look down and saw the man had started to suck on it. He tried desperately to push him away. A little annoyed, Rivaille pulled away so he could speak.

"What?"

"…"

"Speak up!"

"…isn't it…gross?" There was a few moments of silence before Rivaille stood up, picked up the flustered mermaid-turned-human, and laid him down on the bed.

"If it was gross, I wouldn't do it." He spread Eren's legs wide and situated himself between them, his face near his throbbing member and quivering hole. He stared at the mermaid, waiting for a silent nod before he delve in once more. He continued to pump him with one hand and slipped his tongue inside the pink ring of muscle.

His high-pitched moans filled the room as Rivaille worked him, adding a couple fingers inside the tight hole and pleasuring his length. Eren had already came once due to plain inexperience, but he was going to do that a lot more until the lifeguard was satisfied.

Once Rivaille deemed him ready, he leaned up so that their faces were right next to each other. Again, he was lost in that deep emerald, entranced by the creature beneath him. Eren himself was also entranced, immersing himself in the beauty of a human male. It was his first time seeing a human, and he was completely in shock. His heart quivered each second they stared into each other's eyes, their silent gazes telling them all they needed to know.

Their lips connected lightly, not overpowering each other. They just moved against each other, needing to taste one another. And when Rivaille pushed himself deep into Eren, their moans were in harmony. They had become one in the most intimate of ways, and they would be willing to delve further.

"Nng…Rivai!" Eren moaned loudly, but it was quickly sealed off by a hot mouth, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. He pounded faster, making sure to hit that sweet spot every time. He wanted to give the boy every bit of pleasure he could. Rivaille wanted to give everything to this boy he had barely met for a few seconds, and it scared him a little.

He had never had such feelings like this before. But it was worth it. This was someone who made his heart beat with excitement. He didn't care what it was called, only that it was real. It was happening, to him of all people. His cold exterior was melting all bu the work of a mermaid. Eren was naive and young, but that didn't matter. Finally he had someone that stirred him, whether it was good or bad.

Pleasure was painted across their faces, and ecstasy was just on the horizon. This was their own paradise, be it in the water or on land. It didn't matter. Mermaid and human; man and man. _Who gives a fuck? This kid makes me _feel. _That's all I've ever wanted…was to feel._

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he cried out the boy's name, spilling his seed into the boy, his own name being moaned out just seconds later. Sticky and hot, Rivaille managed to carry them both to his tub, filling it with water.

"Rivai…Rivai…" The mermaid mumbled his name over and over again, his bright green eyes, staring at his lover. "That f-feeling…" Rivaille nodded silently, lowering them both into the water so that the boy was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to say anything else, okay?" The boy nodded, obeying him as if it was an order. "Just let me hold you."

The human clung onto the only thing that brought color into his life. Everything had faded from black and white to a bright and vivid color. It was as if he was finally born, and that he was seeing the world for the first time cramped with a mermaid in a ceramic tub.

Eren's feet soon melded into a fin once he was submerged, and it flopped excitedly. Water splashed everywhere, all over the floor and onto Rivaille. He giggled and voiced an apology, his cheeks heating from embarrassment.

And for once, Rivaille didn't give a shit about the mess in the room.

* * *

**You guys! This was supposed to be a oneshot! And thanks to all my reviewers, it got three chapters! Ha, I really hope I didn't disappoint. This is the last chapter and there is nothing else after this; I will be stubborn on that. Everyone seems to like Attack on Titan fics...is there any other fandom you'd like to see me do? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you all for reading this!**

**~Ichi**


End file.
